


Temporary

by milkyuu



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Ethan wakes up to someone who...isn't his daddy. Someone with green hair and pale skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains non-sexual ageplay/ABDL. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Tiny little fic I did, since little Ethan is so cute!

"Where's Da-da?"

Jack jumped at the question, not expecting Ethan to be up early. Especially when Mark and Tyler promised he'd sleep until they got home. 

Then again, it was frantic last minute call that went along the lines of, "Jack, we're filming a new skit but Ethan dropped super hard into headspace and we can't reschedule okay I am begging you to babysit." 

"Uh, hey bud! Well," Jack motioned for Ethan to crawl up on the couch with him. He watched as the blue haired boy took a seat next to him. His sleepy eyes staring back at him. Clad in only his footie pajamas and a noticeable diaper. 

"Your da-da and daddy had to go film something new and exciting! So they had me take care of ya until they come back." 

Ethan began to tear up. 

Oh no.

"They...l-left me?" He choked out. 

Jack quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller male, hugging him closely. 

"Oh no," Jack replied, his tone sing song like, "they're just busy bees! They'd never leave you! Just, think of it as having a temporary daddy, and it's only for a little while."

Ethan looked up at Jack before burying his head into his chest.

"They'll be back sooner than you know it."

"O-okay." 

Jack brushed Ethan's blue hair behind his ear, "cmon, why don't we clean you up and I'll make us some tasty snacks! Then we can play for however long you want!"

Ethan excitedly nodded his head, holding Jack's hand as they walked to the kitchen. 

He could get use to this. Especially with a babysitter like Jack.


End file.
